Korzan Predone Infernale
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810317 |no = 8154 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Un famigerato predone dal mondo di Eneroth. Anni e anni di furia omicida non furono di alcun conforto per Korzan. Nonostante fosse divenuto uno dei più potenti guerrieri di Eneroth, niente riempiva il vuoto che aveva nell'anima. Determinato a trovare un nuovo scopo nella vita, si mise in viaggio alla ricerca di una misteriosa banda di cacciatori che si diceva fosse formata sia da Deva che Morokai. Era convinto che la persona capace di unire la gente di due nazioni in guerra avrebbe potuto dargli le risposte che cercava. Arrivato al loro accampamento, scoprì che erano stati attaccati da un trio di Scorpioni Diabolici dell'Imperatore, alcune delle bestie più mortali di Baldemar. Seguendo i suoi istinti da combattente, Korzan si lanciò nella mischia e uccise rapidamente uno dei tre scorpioni. Pronto ad affrontare la preda successiva, si stupì nel vedere che gli altri due scorpioni erano già stati sconfitti. Vicino alle loro carcasse c'era una guerriera. Aveva le corna dei Morokai sulla testa e le inconfondibili ali dei Deva sulla schiena. A Korzan bastò guardarla negli occhi per capire la differenza di potere che c'era tra loro. Pensò tra sé che forse poteva essere lei la persona che l'avrebbe aiutato a trovare il suo destino. |summon = Non sarò più schiavo del passato. Il nome di Korzan sarà ricordato come il nome del più grande guerriero di Eneroth! |fusion = Tutto questo è ridicolo. Lo stai facendo perché mi credi debole? È assurdo! |evolution = Non pensare che sia al tuo servizio, sciocco! La mia ricerca di potere continua. Faresti bene a non intralciarmi. |hp_base = 4881 |atk_base = 2170 |def_base = 1649 |rec_base = 1330 |hp_lord = 6973 |atk_lord = 3101 |def_lord = 2357 |rec_lord = 1901 |hp_anima = 7865 |rec_anima = 1663 |atk_breaker = 3339 |def_breaker = 2119 |def_guardian = 2595 |atk_guardian = 2861 |hp_oracle = 6913 |rec_oracle = 2258 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 39 |ls = Furore Infernale |lsdescription = +40% PS massimi e ATT; grande aumento dei danni critici; aumento della barra BB se attaccato; aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è piena |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 175% boost to Critical damage, 3~6 BC when attacked, 50% boost to Atk when BB is full |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Spaccatura Velkar |bbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici (i danni aumentano alla diminuzione dei PS); aggiunge l'effetto Ignora DIF agli attacchi per 2 turni, aumenta ATT e frequenza dei colpi critici per 3 turni; ripristina parzialmente la barra BB |bbnote = +2.5% multiplier per 1% HP lost (500% total), 150% boost to Atk, 60% boost to Critical rate, 40% boost to own BB gauge |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 250~500 |sbb = Shakti Dabana |sbbdescription = Potente combo 19 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici (i danni aumentano alla diminuzione dei PS); aumenta i danni critici e ATT in base ai PS per 3 turni; aumenta i PS massimi |sbbnote = +4% multiplier per 1% HP lost (800% total), 75% boost to Critical damage, 20% boost to Atk relative to Max HP, 10% boost to Max HP |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 400~800 |ubb = Agni Iagana |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 2 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici (i danni aumentano alla diminuzione dei PS); grande aumento dei danni critici e di ATT in base ai PS per 3 turni; massiccio aumento dei propri PS massimi |ubbnote = +28% multiplier per 1% HP lost (4000% total), 300% boost to Critical damage, 50% boost to Atk relative to Max HP, 100% boost to own Max HP |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 2 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1200~4000 |es = Sete di Sangue Primitiva |esitem = Ascia vulcanica |esdescription = Impedisce i danni critici ed elementali; aumenta ATT BB (200%) se equipaggi l'Ascia vulcanica |esnote = 200% boost |bb1 =* * * * * a sè |bb10 =* * * * * a sè |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * (PS propri) * |evofrom = 810316 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Collisione con Eneroth |addcatname = Korzan 7 }}